


Forget Me Not Blue

by tobari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobari/pseuds/tobari
Summary: 忘れないで。いつまでも覚えていて。---------------------------------------------BBC『SHERLOCK』ジョン×シャーロックです。 放映開始10周年祝！S4であった色々な出来事の後、2020年を生きている二人のお話を書きました。（COVID-19パンデミックが発生しなかった世界だと思ってお読みください…涙）
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★Pixiv版はこちら  
> <https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13391340>

**■ 2020/01/27**

きっかけは何だっけ。

そうだ。ハリーが作ったスパゲッティを、ロージーが皿ごと床にぶちまけたんだ。

二〇二〇年の一月。  
ロージーはまだ四歳だった。  
物怖じはしないけど人見知りで、誰とでもすぐに打ち解けるようなタイプではなかった。妹のハリーは歩くハードコアパンクみたいな見た目なんだけど、ロージーは不思議と彼女には物心ついた頃からよく懐いていたから、ハリーのいる前であんな風に癇癪を起こすなんて珍しかった。

いや、逆かな。ハリーが一緒にいる時だったからこそ、子供なりに父親に対して胸の内に溜め込んでいたものを、一気に爆発させてしまったのかもしれない。

ロージーは二月に誕生日が来れば五歳になろうとしていた。  
娘が生まれてからのこの約五年の間には、幸も不幸も気が遠くなるくらいいろんな事が起きたけど、振り返ってみると中でもメアリーがいなくなってしまってからの一、二年が、精神的にも肉体的にも一番きつかった。

「ロージーと神様に感謝だよ、ジョン。この子がいなかったら今頃、アル中病棟に入ってたかもしれないよ」と、ある時ハリーがロージーの寝顔を見つめながらしみじみと言った。いや、さすがにそこまでじゃなかったけど、でも一時期は割と洒落にならないレベルだったのは確かだ。

かつてハリーの依存症にあんなにうんざりしていたはずの僕が、ある朝、目が醒めてみたら、なぜか子供部屋の床に大の字に倒れていて、ロージーがベビーサークルの中で火がついたみたいに泣いていた事があった。  
前の晩、自己嫌悪に吐きそうになりながら、グラスに酒を注ぎ続けていたのは覚えていた。けれど、そこからの記憶がほぼなくて、床には空になった瓶が何本か転がっていた。ぞっとした。それ以来、家に酒を置くのはやめた。最低の父親だ。

ハリーの方は、ロージーが二歳になる頃には、むしろ兄より潔くアルコールとはすっぱり手を切った。その頃から時々訪ねて来るようになり、僕が休日に買い物を済ませたり雑用を片付ける間、ロージーを見ていてくれる事も増えた。本当に助かった。なぜか互いに四〇代も終わりにさしかかって初めて、ワトソン兄妹は三〇年ぶりぐらいに良好な兄妹関係を取り戻しつつあった。これもロージーのおかげだった。

当時、僕はまだ郊外の町で医者を続けていた。  
本来なら小さな娘のいる僕は夜勤からは外してもらっていたんだけど、あの日はただでさえ人手不足のところに生死に関わる急患が出てどうしようもなかった。急遽ハリーに頼み込んで、ロージーを一人にしないよう泊まりに来てもらったんだ。

後から振り返ってみると、その数日前あたりからロージーは口数が減って、静かに一人遊びをしている事が多かった気がする。娘には時々そんな風に内向的になる時期があったから（ロージーは不思議と、どこかシャーロックにも似ているところがある）大して気に留めてはいなかったんだけど、今にして思えばもっと注意を払っておくべきだった。

幸い、イレギュラーな夜勤の甲斐あって、患者は一命を取り留めた。

ヨレヨレに疲れながらも満足した気分で昼前に帰宅すると、家の中はしんと静まりかえっていた。  
二人でどこかへ出かけたのかもしれないな、と思いながら居間のドアを開けたところへ、例のスパゲッティが、ロージーの愛用のボウルに入ったまま飛んできた。

あまりに見事な放物線を描いて飛んできたので、コンマ一秒くらい、疲れてるせいで白昼夢を見てるのかな？ と思ったけど違った。

子供用の割れにくい素材で出来た軽いボウルは、目の前の床に落ちて派手にバウンドし、中身を盛大にぶちまけながら僕の足元に転がった。小さい子供の腕力というのは意外とバカにならない。

ロージーはキッチンの食卓に座ったまま、四歳児が浮かべられるマキシマムな憤怒の表情でこっちを睨み付けていた。それを見てようやく僕は、スパゲッティがまさしく自分に向かって投げつけられたんだと気が付いた。人に向かって食べ物を投げていいなんて教育をした覚えはない。

「ロージー？」

疲労とショックで頭が働かなくなっていた僕は、ミートソースの匂いがホカホカと立ちのぼる中、しばらく言葉を失って呆然と立ち尽くしていた。  
その間にロージーはハリーにだけ抱きついて「ごめんなさい」と謝ると、パタパタと二階に消えていってしまった。

「いったい何したの」と、ハリーがびっくりして聞いてきたけど、聞きたいのはこっちだった。ソースの匂いに空腹感がこみ上げてきて余計に情けなさを覚えながら、散らばったスパゲッティを素手で空のボウルに拾い集めた。

後ろ髪を引かれながら仕事で帰って行くハリーを見送り、リビングに一人になると、娘の蛮行に改めて腹が立ってきた。  
床を掃除するためにキッチンに洗剤とペーパータオルを取りに行ったところで、冷蔵庫に貼り付けた今月のカレンダーが目に入った。  
一月二十六日。  
昨日の日付の上に黄色いサインペンで囲むように書かれた「☆」のマーク。

ああ、神様。娘の激怒の原因が一〇〇パーセント分かりました。

ロージーはその頃、プラネタリウムに連れて行ったのがきっかけで星にハマっていて、昨夜は天体観測をする約束だったんだ。しかも約束を破ったのはこれが初めてじゃない。先月も流星群の観測をするはずが、一度は雨のせいでダメになり、二度目は仕事でダメになって、次は必ずと約束したばかりだった。  
そういえば、昨日は珍しく晴れていた。最悪だ。仕方がなかったとはいえ、電話でちゃんと説明して「ごめん」と謝る事くらいはできたはずだ。とはいえ、スパゲッティを投げた事は叱らなければならない。それはそれ、これはこれだ。

後悔に沈みながら何をどう言うべきか頭を抱えていると、パタンパタンと階段を下りてくる小さな足音が聞こえて、背後でリビングのドアが開いた。さあ、父親としてちゃんと話をしなければと気を取り直して振り向いたところで、今度はクマが飛んできた。

クマ。

もちろん本物のクマじゃない。クマはシャーロックがクリスマスに贈ってくれたものだった。  
贈り主本人は、年末は手の離せない事件に関わっているとかで、その冬は２２１Ｂでの恒例のパーティもなかったんだけど、クリスマスには今年も律儀にプレゼントが届いた。

昔はそういうイベントをことさらバカにしていたシャーロックは、毎年、娘の誕生日やクリスマスが巡ってくるたびに、ロージーが喜びそうなものを彼なりに一生懸命考えてプレゼントしてくれた。  
動物の学名と絵のついた積み木、白鳥のモビール、外国の民話を集めた絵本、きれいな水色のレインコート、天体望遠鏡。  
僕はそのたびに、愛おしいような少し寂しいような、不思議な感慨を覚えたものだ。

クリスマスの朝、ロージーは目を輝かせながら銀の包装紙を解いて箱からクマを抱き上げた。クマは結構大きくて、小柄なロージーが抱えると、クマからにゅっと足がはえて歩いているみたいで宇宙一かわいかった。  
光沢のあるふさふさとした金茶色の毛並みにピカピカしたつぶらな瞳。  
シャーロックがぬいぐるみの棚に並ぶたくさんのクマを前に、眉間に皺を寄せながら困惑顔で見比べている様子が思い浮かんで、微笑ましかった。

話を戻す。

言ったとおり、四歳児（もうすぐ五歳）の腕力というのはバカにならない。力まかせにぶん投げられた可哀相なクマは、弾丸みたいに僕を掠めて飛んで、暖炉を囲っていたベビーゲートにガシャンとぶつかると、運悪く金具に引っかかったらしく、ビリっと嫌な音を立てて床に転がった。

部屋の中は一瞬、水を打ったように静まりかえった。  
僕が何か言うより先に、ロージーが小さく叫び声を上げながら駆け寄ってクマを抱え上げた。右腕の付け根が裂けたらしく不自然に垂れ下がって、中から白い綿が見えていた。

ずっと頑固に黙り込んだままだったロージーは、この日初めて堰を切ったようにわっと泣き出した。疲れと情けなさで僕も泣きたい気分だった。  
暖炉の前で号泣しながらうずくまってしまったロージーを、僕はクマごと抱き締めた。

◇ ◇ ◇

「パパ……それはハスドンさんの持ってたのとちがう」と、ロージーは泣き腫らした顔を拭きながら、僕の手元を覗き込んだ。

「ロージー、ハ"スド"ンさんじゃない。ハ"ドソ"ンさんだ」

「ハス……ハドソンさんの針は曲がってなかった」

「うん。お医者さんの使う針はこういう形をしてるんだ」と、僕は大真面目に鉗子で挟んだ外科手術用の縫合針をロージーに見せてやった。  
家にはメアリーのソーイングセットも残してあったけど、あいにくこっちの方がよほど使い慣れている。バカみたいだけどまあ仕方ない。

「手伝う……？」

「じゃあ、ロージーは助手になって、手術のあいだクマが動かないように向こう側からしっかり押さえていてくれ」

ロージーは黙ってこくんと頷くと、小さく「ごめんね…」と呟いてクマをぎゅっと押さえ込んだ。思わず笑みがこぼれそうになるのを堪えて、神妙な顔でクマの腕を縫い合わせ始めた。僕は人間のオペをした後に、クマのオペをする医者だ。

手術を進めながら、僕とロージーは互いに悪かった事を謝りあった。

親の多くは、子供の中に鏡のように自分の姿を見ると言う。僕も日々少しずつ、けれどあっという間にみるみる大きくなっていくロージーの中にいつも、昔の僕や今の僕をたくさん見つけた。

子供の頃、僕も娘と同じだった。癇癪持ちなのにぎりぎりまで黙って溜め込んで溜め込んで、急に爆発して怒ったり大泣きしたりするんだ。物に八つ当たりする悪い癖も。いや、今も相変わらずかもしれない。

あんまり意識してなかったけど、たぶんこの頃の僕は自分で思う以上にいろいろな澱を胸の中に溜め込んでいて、大の大人のそれは、小さい子のそれよりよっぽどタチが悪かったに違いない。  
敏感なロージーは、そのストレスを子供なりに感じ取って影響を受けていたんだろう。つくづく本当に情けない父親だった。

十年前、シャーロックと出会った頃の僕が、十年後には小さな女の子を一人で育てているんだと知ったらどんな顔するだろう。何て言うだろう。  
「バカじゃないのか。やめとけ、向いてない」「何考えてるんだ」「人の親になるっていうのがどういう事か分かってるのか？」  
分かる訳がない。ときどき我に返ったみたいに、今もどうしたらいいか分からず、途方に暮れる事がある。

シャーロックとはメールや電話でコンスタントに連絡を取り合ってはいたものの、この冬はクリスマスにも彼の誕生日にも、よくよく考えると前の年の十一月あたりからしばらく面と向かって顔を合わせていなかった。  
やっかいなのは電話やメールで万事順調そうにしている時に限って、彼のほうもだいたい黙って何かを一人で抱え込んでいるのだ。何かあったんじゃないかと心配だった。僕らはその点、似た者同士だった。

クマの腕を縫い終わって、上から包帯を巻いてやった。やっぱり人間の皮膚を縫い合わせるのとは勝手が違う。ちょっと不格好になってしまった。作業の間ずっと見つめていたせいか、何だか少し情が湧いてきていた。

「そういえば、名前は付けないのか？」と聞いてみると、ロージーは少し考えたあと「くまのシャーロックにする」と言った。

小さな動揺を誤魔化すように、僕は「女の子のクマかもしれないぞ」と、からかってみたけど、自分で口に出して言った途端、何年も前の記憶が急にフラッシュバックみたいに蘇ってきて、胸に痛みが走った。シャーロック。あんな時も、僕を笑わそうとしていた。

ロージーは何か思いついたように「待ってて」と言い置いて二階へ駆け上がると、しばらくして手にリボンを持って戻ってきた。澄んだ空のような淡いブルーのそのリボンは、クリスマスにカチューシャみたいにロージーの髪を飾っていたものだった。

小さな手でクマの首元に器用にリボンを結ぶと、ロージーは「ほら」と誇らしげに抱き上げて見せた。言われてみればたしかに、このブルーはシャーロックの色だった。彼の瞳の。こういう風合いの淡いブルーを何て呼ぶんだっけ──。  
  
なんだか言葉に詰まって、僕はただクマのシャーロックの頭をぐしゃっと撫でてやると、さっきまで泣きじゃくっていたロージーはもう笑って、クマを抱いたままパタパタ走っていってしまった。

ロージーがあんな風に屈託なく笑うと、僕はいつもその後ろにメアリーの笑顔を思い出した。メアリー、君がいなくなってもう四年も経ったなんて信じられなかった。  
マントルピースの上の写真立てには、洗礼式の日にみんなで撮った写真が今も飾ってある。真ん中で娘を抱き上げて、僕が大好きだった、あのちょっといたずらな笑顔でこっちを見ているメアリー。グレッグ、モリー、ハドソンさん。集合写真が嫌いなシャーロックも珍しくカメラに向かって微笑んでいる。こんな顔をもうしばらく見ていない。

写真立ての横には、書類の入った封筒が一つ置きっぱなしになっていた。差出人はそれなりに有名な出版社からで、僕がむかしブログに書いた事件録を、加筆して本にまとめないかというオファーだった。  
こういうオファーは、シャーロックの〝自殺〟直後にはそれこそ山のように来たけれど、僕はほとんど開封もせずに全部破り捨てていた。何年か越しに届いたそれには、編集者からとても熱心で丁寧な手紙が添えられていて、このまま無視したりおざなりな返事をする訳にもいかないと思った。  
「いつでもいい、気が向いた時で構わないから思い出してほしい」という手紙の言葉に甘えて、封筒は年末からずっと暖炉の上に置かれたままになっていた。

何年も前に更新が止まったままのあのブログに、僕はもうずっとアクセスする事もできないでいた。読めば、あの頃の自分の抱えていた思いが生々しく蘇ってきそうで、その扉をいまさら開けるのが怖かった。

シャーロックは相変わらず探偵業を続けていて、時々はニュースで名前を見たり聞いたりする事もあった。僕らは別に疎遠になったという訳でもなく、この頃でも月に一度や二度はロージーを連れてベーカー街を訪ねていたし、時には彼の方からやってくる事もあった。  
生活が娘中心に変わって、現場へ同行して事件を手伝うのはもう随分前から難しくなってはいたけれど、医学的な知見が必要な時には、以前のように唐突にメールを送ってくる事もあった（今にして思うと彼なりの気の遣い方だったのかもしれない）。

いっそ本当に疎遠になってしまえば楽だろうか、と思った事もある。

シェリンフォードの一件の後、シャーロックはしばらくの間、いつ会ってもひどく疲れているように見えた。あんな事があったんだから当然だ。

吹っ飛ばされた２２１Ｂが少しずつ本来の雑然とした居心地の良さを取り戻していくにつれて、シャーロックも表面上は元の調子を取り戻しはじめたように見えた。  
毒舌は衰えてなかったし、相変わらず時々子供みたいだったし、２２１Ｂのキッチンはラボ化を止める人間がいなくなって魔改造が進み、昼夜謎の実験に明け暮れているのも相変わらずだった。

でも、何て言うんだろう。何かがもう前とは違っていた。

たぶん普通はああいう変化を「丸くなった」とか「大人になった」とか言うんだろう。驚くべき事に彼も四十過ぎになっていた。四十過ぎの男に「大人になった」も変な話だ。  
年相応に落ち着いてきたというのはもちろんある。でもそういう事じゃなかった。大人になるっていうのは、ある意味じゃ鈍感さを身につけて、したたかに受け流す術を覚えていく事でもある。そういうのはシャーロックとは一番無縁なものだった。いっそ鈍感になる事ができれば、彼の人生はもっと楽だったかもしれない。

ふと、数年前の記憶が蘇ってきた。

◇ ◇ ◇

焼け焦げた２２１Ｂの壁に、壁紙が元通りに貼り直された日の夜。  
まだ家具の少ないがらんとした部屋の中、僕らは何となくその見慣れた、けれど染みのない真新しい壁紙を見つめたまま、並んで床に座り込んでいた。  
この日は夜の間ハドソンさんがロージーを預かってくれて、僕らは珍しく二人でワインを一本空けて、二本目も半分ほど空になりつつあった。

接着剤の匂いを逃がすために全開に開け放った窓から、春の夜風が吹き込んできて、洗いざらしのままのシャーロックの前髪をふわふわと揺らしていた。僕はその髪に手を伸ばしたいなと思っていた。

相変わらず酒に弱いシャーロックは、グラスに数杯程度でいつもの鋭さがぜんぶなくなり、ぼーっとした目で子供のようにぺたんと座り込んでいてかわいかった。僕もだいぶワインが回ってきていた。少し赤みの差したあの頬を両手で包んで、薄く開いた唇にキスしたかった。もちろん、僕にも自制心がある。酔っていたって親友にそんな事はしない。違う。そんな勇気はなかった。

シャーロックは前後にゆらゆらしていて、これはそろそろ寝てしまうかな…と思ったけど、ふと、彼は独り言のように小さな声でつぶやいた。

「まだ、ほとんど何も思い出せない。扉のある場所はずっと前から分かってるんだ。でも鍵が見つからない。数十年も忘れていたなんて、こんな酷い話があるか──僕は酷い人間だ」

一気に酔いが醒めた。何の事を言っているのかはすぐに分かった。  
この頃、ホームズ家があの井戸の底で白骨死体で見つかったヴィクター・トレヴァーの家族とコンタクトを取ろうとして拒まれたのは、彼の兄から聞いて知っていた。シャーロックが何度か催眠療法による記憶の回復を試みようとした事も（これについては、僕はなぜ止めなかったのかとマイクロフトに怒った）。

僕はシャーロックの手からグラスを取り上げると、いつか彼がそうしてくれたように引き寄せて、肩に顔を埋めさせた。

「君はほんの小さな子供だったんだ。いくら賢くても小さな子供だった。忘れようとしたのも、それが君にとって耐えられないくらい辛い事だったからだ。見つかったあの子だって、親友だった君が今さら辛い思いをするのを望んでるはずがない。子供の頃の自分をそんな風に責めちゃだめだ」

気づくと、シャーロックは僕の肩にもたれたまま、眠ってしまっていた。  
思えば、彼があの事件について泣き言らしき事を漏らしたのは、この時だけだった。

◇ ◇ ◇

変な言い方だけど、僕らはかつて互いに手を差し伸べあっていると思っていた。実際にその手を取るかどうかより、可能性が開かれている事のほうが大事で、それは奇妙な暗黙の了解のようなものだった。互いに互いがどんなに必要か、何も言わなくても分かっていたんだ。  
それは友人とか恋人とか、そういう枠に入れて語れるものじゃなかった。シャーロックがあの頃、何を考えていたのかは正直、今もよく分からない。でも、少なくとも僕はそう感じていた。

けれど本当に色んな事が起こって、いつの頃からか僕らは互いに手を伸ばし合う事をやめていた。  
その後は、ただすこし離れた場所に立って向かい合ったまま、互いの間の距離を見つめていたような気がする。僕はもう、その薄氷のようなバランスで成り立っている安定状態を壊してまで互いを傷つけたくなかったし、シャーロックの方もずっと何かを恐れているかのように、いつも慎重に距離を測っているような気がした。

うまい言葉が見つからない。言葉にしないものばかり、あまりに長い間重ねていくと、人間関係は酷いすれ違いを起こしたり、奇妙に病んだかたちで純化していったりする。  
僕らの場合は両方あった。いつのまにかもう何が真実で、何がそれぞれの思い込みなのかよく分からなくなって、けれどその全部が暗黙の了解に基づく奇妙なバランスで安定していた。あれは変な感覚だった。

ときどき、僕らはもうずっとこうして生きていくんだろうかと思う事があった。ずっと平行線のまま伸びていく、穏やかな空に引かれた二本の飛行機雲みたいに。そういう形の、静かな幸福もあるのかなって。あっという間に大きくなっていくロージーを一緒に見つめながら──。

「パパ？」

いつのまにかロージーが目の前にいて、暖炉の前に座り込んだままの僕の顔を覗き込んでいた。  
だめだ。またロージーに余計な心配をさせてしまう。  
不意に娘の存在に愛おしさがこみ上げてきて、僕はぐっと涙をこらえた。

「リボン、よく似合ってるな。よし、シャーロックに写真を送ろう」

テーブルから携帯を取ってカメラを向けると、ロージーは口をにゅっと吊り上げて笑った。最近はカメラを向けるとこの顔ばかりだ。マイブームらしい。

「ほら、クマのシャーロックもこっち向いて──よし、撮れた」

何て書いて送ってやろうかな。

「さあ、お腹減っただろ。今度こそちゃんとごはんにしような」


	2. Chapter 2

「目を閉じて。  
ゆっくりと呼吸を整える。  
手の平の上に、鍵を一つ思い浮かべる」

──鍵？

「どんな形の鍵でもいい。  
でも、長く使うものだから慎重に吟味するんだ。  
いつでも取り出せるよう手に馴染ませる。  
鍵の手触りや温度、重みを感じるか？  
感じられるまで、繰り返し思い浮かべる」

記憶の底から聞こえてくるマイクロフトの声は、やけに大人びた口調とは裏腹に、まだ完全には声変わりしきっていない少年のそれだ。  
あんな兄にも、年相応の子供らしい喋り方をしていた時代が一瞬でもあったのかどうか。少なくとも僕にはほとんど覚えがない。

「──入る時には必ず扉の鍵を開けて入る。出る時も鍵を掛けてから戻ってくる。絶対にそれを忘れたり、ないがしろにしちゃいけない。絶対だ。約束できるかい？」

僕は七歳だった。  
世界はまだ約束に満ちていて、今ほど退屈な場所ではなかったが、視覚から、聴覚から、本人の意志に関係なくひっきりなしに流れ込んで来るものの多さに、幼い頃の僕はしばしば原因不明の偏頭痛を起こした。

マインドパレスに最初の一棟を建てた時、マイクロフトは文字通り子供に言い含めるように、しつこいほど〝戸締まりを忘れるな〟と繰り返した。

「お前や私のように、見えすぎたり聞こえすぎたりする者にとっては、この方法はノイズの海から自分を守るために役に立つ。頭痛も減るだろう。けれど使い方を誤れば、自我の依って立つ足場が崩れて正気を失う危険もある。諸刃の剣だという事を決して忘れてはならないよ」

それが兄にしては珍しく的確な忠告だった事は、後年になって（何度も手痛い失敗を経て）肌感覚で理解できた。  
退屈な現実など捨て去り、カオスの魅力に屈してはならないのかと誘惑にかられるたび、煩わしい肉体は僕が水槽の中の脳ではない事をいちいち主張してきた。  
〝戸締り〟の手順は年を経るにつれて簡略化され、記号化されてはいったものの、僕はいまだにマインドパレスに出入りする際には鍵の開け閉めのルールを守っている。

けれど、たぶん度を超して薬に溺れた時期に、その境界の線引きのどこかに綻びが生じてしまったのだろう。  
時おり〝戸締まり〟の手順を踏まないまま、気づけば無意識の内にマインドパレスの中に立っている事も珍しくはなかった。そうした事が頻繁になってくると、自分でも精神が下降線を辿るのが分かった。

二〇二〇年のあの頃もそうだった。  
というより、今にして振り返れば、メアリーの死とシェリンフォードでの惨劇の後、長い間ゆるやかな波のように下降と上昇を繰り返していた精神のバランスが、ある一つの事件を引き金に、足に鉛でも付けられたように静かに沈み始めた時期だった。

◇ ◇ ◇

追いかける。  
追いかけていく。  
野道の先を駆けていく小さな背中を。  
跳躍のたびに揺れる淡い金茶色の髪。  
後ろ姿を追って駆けていく。  
地を蹴る足に、背の高い枯れ草が絡み付く。  
薄く光を拡散させる果てのない冬の空。  
頬を切る風の冷たさ、高揚感。  
微かに鼻につく水辺の匂い──。

マインドパレスの中庭は、黄昏の光に包まれていた。  
空想上の庭なのだから、差し込む光は朝日でも月明かりでも構わないが、昔からただ漠然とした思考やイメージをもてあそぶような時には、この昼でも夜でもない光の中がよかった。

「ヴィクター・トレヴァー」

声に出してつぶやいてみる。  
自分のせいで死んだも同然の、そのくせろくに思い出せもしない人生最初の親友。

シェリンフォード事件の後、幼少期の本来の記憶が少し戻ってからしばらくして、マインドパレスの中では時折、小さな子供が駆けていくような微かな靴音が聞こえるようになった。時には視界の隅を、子供の影らしきものがよぎっていく事もあった。

蘇った記憶はどれも断片的なものばかりだったが、中でも夢にも繰り返し現れたのは、マスグレーヴ屋敷の奥手に広がる枯れ草の丘陵地を、ただあの小さな背中を追って走っていく場面だ。いったいどこへ駆けて行こうとしていたのか──。

本物の記憶と引き換えに、僕の頭が都合よく作り出した「赤ひげ」の思い出は、徐々に退色し、現実の手触りを失っていったが、残りの大部分の記憶はどれだけ待っても一向に戻ってこなかった。

学生時代の数少ない知人の一人に、精神分析学を専門にしている男がいる。  
精神分析は犯罪捜査にそのまま持ち込むには欠陥が多く、僕の性には合わないが、有用な点がある事は認める。  
記憶の回復を目指し、彼が薦める方法から薦めない方法まで、すでに一年以上にわたって様々な療法を試みていたが（時代遅れの退行催眠まがいの事まで試した）、夜ごとの悪夢が増すばかりでたいした成果は得られなかった。

思い当たる方法で、望みのありそうなものは残り一つだけだった。

マインドパレスに潜む子供の幽霊。  
もし、あの影を捕まえる事ができれば、記憶を取り戻せるかもしれない。  
ただし、それはつまり、幼少期に自ら潜在意識の中に深く沈めた記憶を、自分の裏をかいて捕らえるようなものだ。簡単な事ではない。

僕はこの日も、データの整理や思索にふけりながら、なかばじっと待ち構えていたのだ。  
ヴィクター・トレヴァーの幽霊が現れるのを。

マインドパレスには中庭以外にも思索にふさわしい場所はいくらでもあったが、当時の僕の思考はといえば概して荒れ気味で、〝幽霊〟は滅多に現れないにしても、建物の中ではあちこちから得体の知れない異音がしてきたり、未分類のまま放置した危険生物がそこいらを勝手にうろつき回ったりしていたから、邪魔されずに思索に沈むには、このからっぽの中庭がうってつけだった。

約五メートル四方の芝生の庭に、現実の２２１Ｂから持ってきた肘掛け椅子とテーブルが一つずつ。  
小ぶりのティーテーブルの上ではカップが一つ湯気を立てていた。  
ロイヤルクラウンダービー、一八〇〇年代初期のティーカップ。毒殺事件がらみの証拠品で、ちょうどデータを収蔵したばかりだったせいか、無意識にずいぶん装飾過多なものを取り出してしまった。  
日本の伊万里を写した模様が内側にまでびっしり施された華美な意匠のせいで、被害者は投げ込まれた毒が溶け出すのに気づかなかった。  
  
紅茶の表面にさざ波が立って、ティーカップが兄の声で喋った。

《シャーロック、余計なところに思考のリソースを割くのはやめなさいと何度言ったら──》

スプーンでかき回すと、声は壊れた蓄音機のようにふにゃりと崩れて掻き消えた。  
忌々しい。毒入りでなくとも紅茶が不味くなる。

どこからともなく一匹の大きなマルハナバチが飛んできて、僕のまわりを一周すると、今度は蜂がジョンの声で喋った。

《──最後に何か食べたのはいつだ。せめてミルクと砂糖を入れろ》

仮想空間で糖分を摂取したところでエネルギーに変わるべくもないが、蜂がカップの周りを素早く一周すると、毒殺用ティーカップは見慣れたジョンの愛用マグへと変わり、目の前でどこからともなくミルクが注がれ、角砂糖が二つ投げ込まれた。このマグカップを現実で最後に見たのはもう七、八年は前のはずだ。

マルハナバチは今はもう物言わぬ生きた標本へと戻り、マグの縁にとまって足を擦り動かしていた。  
虫の体表は豊かな毛にびっしりと覆われている。毛色の混色のパターンから生息地を特定する事も可能だ（ちなみにこの個体はサセックス一帯に生息する種で、マインドパレスに採集したのは十歳の夏。標本の実物は今も２２１Ｂの書棚の片隅に置いてある）。

蜂の後ろ脚には花粉を団子状に丸めて運ぶための部位がある。その「花粉かご」から金色のひとかけらがカップの中へと転がり落ち、目の前でさっと広がると、紅茶はみるみるうちに黄昏を映したような淡い光を放つ美しい飲み物へと変わった。  
僕の空想は時にこうした無駄な働きをする。誘われるように口に含むと、ジョンの淹れてくれた紅茶の味がした。

ジョン。  
あの頃も今も変わらない、僕の光。

《シャーロック》と、再び兄の鋭い声がして我に返った。

建物の奥から微かな靴音が近づいてきていた。  
はっとして顔を上げると、中庭を横切る渡り廊下の窓越しに、小さな子供の影が中をぱたぱたと通り過ぎていくのが見えた。

今日こそは幽霊を捕まえて記憶を取り戻す。  
僕は足音を追って猛然と駆け出した。影の行く先は分かっていた。

マインドパレスに最初期からある棟の一角には、どこにも通じていない古びた廊下がある。その廊下の行き止まりになった奥の壁に、腰の高さほどの小さな扉があるのに気づいたのはいつ頃だっただろう。  
扉はその小ささに不釣り合いな、重く頑丈な錠前で完全に閉ざされていた。  
幼い頃に建てたエリアではとりわけ、不要になった記憶の部屋を何らかの理由で完全に消せないまま、封印された扉が残っているケースも珍しくはなかった。  
その小さな扉も、そうした消し損ないのデータの一つなのだろうと思い、見つけた時も特に注意は払わなかった。  
今にして振り返ると、僕はいつも無意識にその薄暗い廊下が視界に入るのを避けていた。

二〇一六年にシェリンフォード事件が起きて、ヴィクターやユーラスの記憶が断片的に戻ってきた時、僕は直感的にあの小さな扉の事を思い出した。あの向こうに封印した記憶こそが〝それ〟ではないかと。  
扉が小さかったのは、当時はあれぐらいの背丈だったからだ。  
僕は兄から教わったばかりの記憶術を応用して、妹とヴィクターに関する記憶をあの扉の向こうへ追いやって封印し、自分でも分からない場所に鍵を隠したらしかった。

ヴィクターの幽霊が向かう先は、あの小さな扉のある古い廊下に違いない。  
影が開かずの扉の向こうへ逃げ込むまでに捕まえなければならない。

建物の中に駆け込むと、廊下の先を駆けていく子供の後ろ姿がはっきりと見えた。

「ヴィクター！」

呼びかけを無視して、子供は背を向けたまま逃げていく。  
後を追って走り出す。  
大人になった僕の歩幅なら容易に追いつけるはずが、なぜか一向に距離が縮まらない。

追いかける。  
追いかけていく。  
先を駆けていく小さな背中を。  
跳躍のたびに揺れる淡い金茶色の髪。  
いったいどこへ駆けていこうとしているのか──。

息を切らして全力で走っても、どういう訳か角を一つ曲がるたびに引き離されていく。  
そしてついに、僕が例の廊下へと続く角を曲がり切るより先に、あざ笑うように重い鉄の扉が閉まる音が建物中に響き渡った。

ようやく薄暗い廊下の端にたどり着いた時には、そこにはすでに何者の気配もなかった。

諦めきれず、小さな扉に駆け寄る。  
断片的に戻った記憶が反映されているのか、扉にはいつのまにか、ガラスのはまった小さなのぞき窓ができていた。膝をついて小窓に顔を近づけると、向こう側からかすかに音が聞こえた。

波音──海？

いや、ちがう。海じゃない。

目が慣れてくると、のぞき窓の向こうに広がる景色は、紛れもなくあのマスグレーヴ屋敷近くの水辺だと分かった。この扉の向こうに封印されているのは、やはりあの頃の記憶だったのだ。

そして、岸辺に立つあの小さな後ろ姿こそ──。

「ヴィクター！」

小窓の向こうは夕暮れで、水辺の風景は燃えるような日没の赤に染まっていた。  
大声で叫んだ僕の声が聞こえたのだろうか。子供は振り向いてこちらを見ると、眩しげな笑みを浮かべた。  
訳も分からず感情がこみ上げてきて、息もできないほどだった。あの笑顔を知っていた。

しかし、そうして見ている間にも、窓の向こうのヴィクター・トレヴァーは、すぐにまたこちらに背を向けると、ゆっくりと波打ち際へと歩み寄り、迷いも見せずに服のままザブザブと湖の中へと入って行こうとする。

「ヴィクター！」

もう一度叫んだ僕の声は、今では甲高い子供のそれだった。奇妙だと思う余裕もなかった。その声も急に何かに蓋をされたように出なくなり、僕は片手で喉を掻き毟りながら、扉に体当たりを繰り返した。床に膝をついていたはずが、いつのまにか小さな扉と同じくらいの背丈になっているらしかった。

あっという間に肩先まで水に沈み、今にも完全に波に飲まれそうなヴィクターを食い入るように見つめたまま、冷たい鉄の扉を死に物狂いで叩き続けた。  
ふいに視界が真っ赤に染まった。  
拳から血が吹き出したのかと、拭うために身を引くと、それはまさしく血の赤だったが、自分の手から流れ出たものではなかった。

黒い鉄の扉には、いつのまにか殴りつけるような激しい血文字で、大きくこう書かれていた。

**DO NOT FORGET ME**

**■ 2020/01/28**

自分の叫び声に飛び起きる。  
空気が薄い、息ができない。  
もがきながら窓を開けようとベッドから這い出した途端、目の前が暗くなって目眩がした。

ふらつきながら、やっとの思いで窓を開け放つ。  
真冬には珍しい大雨の朝だった。  
汗が一気に冷えていく。  
湿った冷気を肺が痛むほど吸い込み、ようやく息を整える。  
声が出る事を確かめるように掠れた声でつぶやいてみた。

「ヴィクター・トレヴァー」

あれから四年以上が過ぎたというのに、まだろくに思い出せない、幼い日の親友。

夢とマインドパレスの境界がなくなるのは最も良くない兆候だ。この一線を守らないと正気を保てなくなる。口やかましい兄の忠告を思い出すまでもなく、そんな事はよく分かっていた。

例の精神科医に処方された睡眠薬を飲んで無理やり眠ったのがよくなかったのか。  
昔ならこういう下げ潮の時はむしろ眠らずにやり過ごしたところだが、年末に事件現場で倒れて以来、睡眠は取るようにしていた。  
結果がこの悪夢続きだった。  
記憶を取り戻すまでこれが続くとしたら、何としても早急に取り戻さなければならない。

夢の残滓を洗い流すように洗面所で顔に冷水を浴びせかける。ようやく現実の手触りが戻ってきた。  
鏡を見ると我ながらひどい顔色だった。何か胃に入れて水分を取らなければ。  
ここ数年、髪に少し混ざり始めた白髪も数を増してきた気がした。

《いや、君もほんとに人間なんだな──》

ふいに白昼夢のように過去からの声が聞こえてきて、意識が記憶に絡め取られた。

◇ ◇ ◇

髪に白髪が出始めたのに気づいた日。  
もう少し正確に言うなら、二〇一七年三月六日、午後一六時四〇分頃のことだ。

ロザムンド・ワトソンはひと月ほど前に二歳の誕生日を迎えたばかりだった。振り返ってみると、この頃のジョンはとにかくいつも疲れ切っていた。  
ロージーは人見知りが激しかったらしく（「人見知りってレベルじゃないぞ。知らない人間には１ミクロンたりとも気を許さないんだ」）、ジョンはベビーシッターを何度も変えては診療所の仕事も続けていたが、日に日に疲労の色が濃くなっていくのは傍目にも明らかだった。  
あれはロージーの誕生日以来、ひさしぶりに二人でベーカー街を訪ねてきた日の事だった。

２２１Ｂには当時、ミセス・ターナーが孫娘のお下がりを届けてくれた玩具箱が置かれていて、ロージーは来るたびに中を覗き込んでは、ありったけ床に広げて夢中で遊んだ。  
僕やジョンを引っ張り込んで遊ぶ事もあったが、一人でも何時間でも遊んでいられる子供だった。  
子供の行動というのは見ていて飽きない。  
僕が彼女が好む玩具の傾向について観察・分析しているうちに、ジョンはやはり疲れ切っていたのか、気づけばソファでぐっすり眠り込んでいた。  
振り向くと、驚いた事にその一瞬の間にロージーもぬいぐるみに突っ伏して眠っていた。  
  
ロージーを起こさないようそっと慎重にブランケットで包み込み、しばらく二人の寝顔を交互に眺めていた。  
遺伝というのは興味深いものだ。ロージーの髪色や、今は瞼に隠されて見えない虹彩は明らかにジョンから来たものだ。唇や顔の骨格はメアリーからで、笑った時はいつもはっとするほど母親に似ていた。

ジョン。  
この男はこんな顔をしていただろうか？  
目元に増えた皺。出会った頃は砂漠の砂のようだったブロンドは、いまではほぼきれいに銀髪に変わりかけていた。  
思えば、ジョンが２２１Ｂで暮らした期間は二年に満たない。知っているようで、時に驚くほど見慣れないと感じる顔。

いつのまにか窓からは西日が差し込んでいた。  
睫毛は不思議と昔のままだった。長い金色のそれに西日が差すのをじっと眺めていると、ふいにジョンが身じろぎして目を覚ました。

「まずい…どれぐらい寝てた…」と言いかけて、急に目を見開く。

何だ？ と思う間もなく、彼の手が僕の前髪に伸びてきた。指先で髪束を一筋すくうように触れて、はっと我に返ったように手を引いた。

「ごめん。珍しいものを見たから」

「珍しい？」

「いや、君もほんとに人間なんだな──白髪だよ。ここにばかりまとまって三本」

思わず手をやろうとしたが、鏡も見ずにたった三本を特定できるわけがない。

「抜いてやろうか？」

「一本でいい。観察したい」

「じっとしてろよ」と言って、ジョンが顔を近づけてくる。指先が前髪を何度か掻き上げて、探るように優しく頭皮に触れ──そしてプツンと微かに痛みが走った。

思わず小さく息を飲むと、そのわずかな反応を見逃さなかった彼は、慌てて顔を覗き込んできた。

「ごめん、痛かった？」

ジョン──。  
君はいつも見ている。だが観察していない。

「ほら、きれいな銀色だ」と言って、ジョンが抜いた髪を目の前に差し出して笑う。

今度、本当に死んだ時には墓碑銘に《ウィリアム・シャーロック・スコット・ホームズ──かつてジョン・ワトソンに白髪を褒められた男》とでも刻もうかと、僕は窓から差し込む西日に白髪を透かしながら、ぼんやりと考えていた。

◇ ◇ ◇

その頃に比べれば、二〇二〇年当時のジョンの暮らしは多少は落ち着いたようには見えた。  
相変わらず退屈極まりない郊外の街に暮らし、診療所で働きながら忙しく子育てをしていたが、ロージーとも次第に言語による意思疎通が可能となり、妹のハリーの助けがあったのも大きかったのだろう。

それでも遠目に見ている彼は、僕と同じように良い時期と悪い時期とを波のようにゆるやかに繰り返しているように見えた。  
波長が合ってふと距離が縮まる時もあれば、大抵はそれぞれの小舟の上から、互いの浮き沈みを奇妙なシンパシーを覚えながら見つめているだけだった。  
ヴィクターの一件の後、僕にはもう自分からそれ以上近づいていく意思は持てなかった。  
人は歳を取るにつれて、誰もがそのようになっていくものなのだろうか。分からない。

水の中へと消えていくヴィクターの悪夢がまだ纏わりついていたせいか、無性にジョンの声が聞きたかった。  
彼との間のやりとりは基本的にメールのみで、電話は緊急時以外はしないというのが、いつの頃からか二人の間の暗黙のルールだった。

メール画面を開くと、昨日ジョンが送ってきた写真がまだ開いたままになっていた。  
ロージー。クマを抱きしめて、口の端をわざとらしく吊り上げて笑っている。そういえば、最近はカメラを向けるとこの妙な顔ばかりすると、いつだったかジョンが苦笑していた。

しばらく画面をじっと見つめていると、狙いすましたかのようにマイクロフトから着信通知が表示された。いつもなら無視するところだが、今は誰の声でもいいから聞きたかった。それが鼻持ちならない兄の声でも。

「──トレヴァー家への弔問の件についてだが」と、マイクロフトは通話ボタンをタップするなり切り出した。

「ついに夢の中まで監視できるようになったのか？」

ユーラスがヴィクター・トレヴァーを溺死に追いやったと推測されるのは、彼女が五歳の時だ。いまだに具体的な方法は分かっていない。  
後にマスグレーヴ屋敷への放火事件を起こした事もあり、特にヴィクターの父親は当時からユーラスが息子の行方不明事件に何らかの関与をしたはずだと疑っていたが、証明する事はできなかった。いずれにしても、妹は刑事責任を問える年齢ではなかった。  
当時の記事をたどると、ヴィクターの行方不明事件は、しばらくはニュースになり続けていたようだが、やがて世間は忘れ、ユーラスの偽装死をきっかけに、トレヴァー家との間の連絡も途絶えていったようだった。

井戸から発見されたヴィクターの遺骨は、スコットランドヤードを通じて遺族に引き渡されたと聞いた。  
マイクロフトは両親の希望もあって、この数年間、繰り返し弔問を申し入れたが、無言の拒絶が返ってくるばかりだった。当然の反応だろう。  
シェリンフォード事件の犠牲者たちの件を含め、兄は当時、事件にまつわる一切の事後処理から僕を半強制的に遠ざけた。

「──何を言っているのか分からないが、残念ながら夢の中まではまだ監視できない。トレヴァー家は、お前だけなら会うと言ってくるかもしれない」

「ろくに思い出せもしないのにか？」

動揺を隠して返事をすると、しばらくの沈黙の後、兄は静かな声で言った。

「まだ記憶の回復を諦めていないのか」

事件の後、マインドパレスのあの封印された扉をこじ開ける方法はないかと、その事を渋々ながら話した時、兄はむしろ扉ごと完全に削除する方法を探るべきだと強く主張した。

「諦めていい理由がどこにある」

「年末に何があったか、もう忘れたのか？──これから一生の間、水死事件に遭遇するたびに昏倒するつもりか」

脳裏に浮かぶ、テムズ川で死んだマーク・ギブソンの青白い顔。

別にあれが直接の引き金になった訳じゃない。溺死体など見慣れていた。  
真に拒否反応を呼び起こすものは、あの小さな鉄の扉を閉ざしたまま、思い出す事すら拒んでいる自分自身への絶望的な嫌悪と罪悪感だ。

◇ ◇ ◇

二〇一九年十二月二十三日の未明。クリスマスを直前に控えて、上院議員のヘンリー・ギブソンの邸宅で火災があり、焼け跡から議員夫妻の焼死体が発見された。屋敷の裏庭からは次男が気絶した状態で倒れているのが見つかった。  
十六歳の長男、マークが行方不明となっていて、状況からはこの長男が放火殺人の有力な容疑者だった。

僕はその日の朝から、事件捜査と消えた子供の捜索に協力するため、屋敷の焼け跡で調査にあたっていたところだった。  
建物はほぼ全焼に近く、現場から得られる情報は乏しかったが、そのわずかな手がかりを追って、子供の行方を探そうとしていた矢先だった。

同行していたグレッグ・レストレードの携帯が鳴り、連絡を受けた彼の顔色がさっと変わったのが分かった。

「何があった」

「マーク・ギブソンが自殺した」と、額に手をやりながら彼は手短に言った。

「場所は」

「シャーロック、お前は来なくていい。ここで調査を続けろ」と言い置いて、レストレードはわざわざ巡査を一人残して慌ただしく現場を離れたが、そう言われて僕が行かないと思っているのなら、彼はそろそろ警察手帳を返上したほうがいい。事件はまだ何も解決していない。

見張り役の巡査を二分で巻いて、たどり着いた先はテムズ川南岸の河原だった。ミレニアムブリッジのたもと付近で、現場にはビニールシートが張り巡らされていた。

通勤時間帯だったため、目撃者も多かったようだ。  
周囲の会話から、少年は上流のブラックフライアーズ橋から飛び降りて沈んだまま下流へ流され、数十分後に救助隊によりボートに引き上げられたという事らしかった。状況からは生存は絶望的だった。

「来るなと言っただろう」と、腕を掴んで止めようとするレストレードを振り払って、担架に横たえられた少年に目をやった。救命措置が取られた形跡はあったが、やはり蘇生はかなわなかったようだ。橋の高さを考えれば即死の可能性も高いが、解剖で確かめなければ分からないだろう。  
視界が少年の青白い顔を捉えた途端、ふいに頭の中を引っ掻きまわされたような強烈な目眩がした。

マーク・ギブソンは金茶色の髪をした少年だった。

井戸の底でヴィクターの白骨死体が見つかって以来、幾度となく彼はどのような死に方をしたのだろうかと考えた。  
井戸の地下水位は通常時は子供の腰あたりまでしかないが、記録によれば行方不明になったのは九月の終わり近くだ。あの地方の九月の夜間気温は二〜三度まで冷え込む。井戸水の水温は推定十五度前後だが、雨も多く、水位が上昇していた可能性もある。いずれにしてもやがて低体温症を起こし、最後は衰弱し、溺死したはずだ。

事件後、何度もあの井戸に足を運ぼうとしたが、出来なかった。

記憶がいつか全て戻ったとして、幼い日にいつも一緒だったという親友が、自分のせいでそのような残酷極まりない死に追いやられた事を、忘却に逃げた事を、三〇年以上も過ぎた今になってどう償う事ができるのか。

誰かが腕を掴んで、大声で自分の名前を呼んでいた。レストレードだ。我に返ってみれば、ひどい吐き気と目眩で意識が朦朧としていた。  
ふらつく足取りで後退り、ぎこちなく振り返ると、なぜかそこに兄が立っていた。珍しく蒼白な顔をしていた。レストレードが知らせたのだろうか。  
意志に反して、兄の顔を見た途端、かろうじて体重を支えていた足から力が抜けるのが分かった。結局、自分はこの期に及んで、受け止めてもらえるのだと微塵も疑っていないのだ。暗い目眩の中に、僕は意識を手放した。

いつまでこの兄に、何もかも背負わせるのかと思いながら。

◇ ◇ ◇

「────とはいえ、橋の色を明るい緑に塗り替えたぐらいで、自殺者が三分の一になるというのはさすがにおかしいのではないかと。他に何か別の要因があるに違いないと思って、僕はその説を自分でも検証してみようと、実際にブラックフライアーズ橋まで足を運んだ訳なんですが………ホームズさん、今の僕の話、聞いてました？」

我に返って顕微鏡から目を離すと、アーチー・スペンサーが怪訝そうな顔でこっちを覗き込んでいた。  
一瞬、今がいつなのか分からなくなり、背後のデジタル時計を振り返る。

2020/1/28 12:05

土壌サンプルの観察中に、また意識を記憶に絡め取られていたらしい。最近はこんな事が増えた。

「アーチー、どうしてここにいる。冬休みは終わって、寮へ戻ったんじゃなかったのか」

「ええ。冬休みはとっくに先々週で終わって、一度は寮に戻りました。今は創立記念祭でまた数日間の休暇なんです。学校に残っていると、祭りで倫理観のふっ飛んだ先輩に理不尽な無茶振りをされたりするので、ここに逃げてきました……という事をさっき説明しました」

アーチーは、ジョンとメアリーがかつて勤めていたクリニックの院長の息子だ。二人の結婚式でページボーイを務めた時はまだ七歳だったが、この頃にはもう十四か十五になっていたはずだ。  
ベーカー街からさほど遠くない場所に楽器のレッスンに通っていたとかで、僕のような人間の何が気に入ったのか、いつ頃からか練習終わりにふらりと訪ねてくるようになった。

いわゆる「額に大文字でNERDと書いてある」タイプらしい。  
ひょろりと背が伸びて、近視がひどいらしく、今では眼鏡をかけている。成長につれて色の濃くなった巻き毛も相まって、どこか昔の自分を見ているようでもあったが、当時の僕よりはよほど大人びて悟り切っていた。これがジョンの言っていた「さとり世代」というやつだろうか。

学校の寮に入ってからは以前ほど頻繁に顔を出す事はなくなったが、今でも休暇の間は時おり志願助手として実験や資料整理の手伝いに来ていた。  
観察眼を磨きたいのだと熱心に言うので、てっきり探偵になりたいのかと思えばそうではなく、医者を目指しているのだと言う（「優れた医者というのは、優れた探偵でなければならないんです、ホームズさん」）。それも精神科医志望らしい。  
２２１Ｂの一角をいつのまにか占拠していた彼の私物置き場には、ラカンだのフロイトだのと精神分析の本ばかり積まれていた。

雨の湿度で爆発している巻毛に同情を覚えながら見返すと、アーチーは眼鏡の奥からじっと観察するような目で僕を見ていた。  
これぐらいの歳の子供というのは、たいていの大人が思うよりはるかに鋭いものだ。子供に余計な心配をかける訳にもいかない。気をつけなければ。

「すまない。少し考え事をしていた。何の話だったかな」

アーチーはキッチンで、シャーレや試験管を次々に圧力鍋の中に並べているところだった。オートクレーブのない２２１Ｂでは滅菌には圧力鍋を使うしかない。  
もっとも、この鍋はジョンのいた時代でも、もっぱら培地や実験器具の滅菌や、その他あらゆる料理以外の用途にしか使われた事はない。

作業を続けながら、アーチーは何気ない口調で、もう一度最初から話を繰り返し始めた。

「先月のクリスマス前に、議員の息子が両親を殺した後、テムズ川に身投げした事件があったのを覚えていますか？」

動揺が顔に出ていたとしても、こちらに背を向けているアーチーには見えなかったはずだ。  
兄といいこの少年といい、いったい何だというのか。それとも、ついに世界中が自分の頭の中を監視しているという妄想に囚われ始めたのだろうか。

「覚えている。あの事件がどうかしたのか？」

「犯人の少年が飛び降りたのはブラックフライアーズ橋の上からだったそうですが、ホームズさんはこの橋が自殺の名所だというのはご存知ですか？」

「ブラックフライアーズ橋やウォータールー橋からテムズに飛び込むのは、ヴィクトリア朝時代から人気の自殺法だ。ブラックフライアーズ橋の場合、橋の欄干から水面までの高さは満潮時でも約十六メートルある。途中の見晴らし台から飛び込んだ場合はさらに高さが出るだろう。落下速度は時速五〇キロを超える。水泳の飛び込み選手のように最小限の面積で着水しない限り、結果は即死が五割、着水後の溺死が四割、残り一割がおおよその生存率だ」

「さすがはホームズさん、失礼しました。というのも僕は今、色が人の心理に与える影響について書かれた本を色々と読んでいるんですが、古い色彩心理学のテキストを見ると、たいてい定番の事例としてこんな事が書いてあるんです。いわく『ブラックフライアーズ橋は、かつてはその名の通り黒い鋼鉄製の橋で、自殺の名所として有名だった。それを明るい緑色に塗り替えたところ、この橋からの自殺者が三十四パーセントも減少した』と」

「眉唾ものだな」

「同感です。とはいえ、一応は自分の目で確かめておこうと、僕は昨日、実際にブラックフライアーズ橋へ行ってみたんです。もちろん、現在のあの橋はもう緑ではなく赤く塗られているので、一概に比較もできません。そもそもの話、橋の塗装というのは川に面した外側になされているものなので、自殺者がその色を見ようと思った場合、飛び込む前にまず川岸に降りて、自分がこれから飛び降りる予定の橋を眺めておく必要があります。橋の上にいる間は外側の色は目に入りません」

「なるほど」

「という訳で、あの橋からの自殺者が減った理由については、色の塗り替え以外にも別の要因があるか、統計の取り方に何らかの欠陥があるか、その両方だと考えているのですが、まだ検証中です」

「実に興味深い。説得力のある説を思いついたらぜひ聞かせてくれ」

この話題をもう切り上げてしまいたいと思っているのが伝わったのか、気付くとアーチーはまた黙ってこっちを見ていた。  
彼は何か言いかけるように一度口を開き、また閉じたかと思うと、おもむろに背後のカップボードに歩み寄って、いくつか並んでいるピルケースの中から一つを取り出すと、僕の目の前に置いた。

「──ホームズさん、余計なお世話かもしれませんが、この薬はちゃんと処方された通りに飲んだ方がいいです」

迂闊だった。精神科で処方された薬の類は見えない場所に片付けておくべきだった。

「ラベルを見たのか？」

「ごめんなさい。でも目に入ったので」

「この薬は飲むと思考が恐ろしく鈍った。睡眠薬用に処方された分は飲んでいるし、それで十分に睡眠も取れているから心配はいらないんだ」

おかげで悪夢続きだ。

「これでも精神科医志望なんです。それが何の薬かは知ってます。時には思考を鈍らせてでも精神を休めなければならない時もあります。ワトソン先生だって、今ここにいたらきっと同じ事を言いますよ」

だが、今はいない。

「ありがとう。主治医なら足りてる。意見は参考にするよ」

「ホームズさん！」

ふいに呼び鈴が鳴り響いて部屋の中に沈黙が落ちた。

この日はハドソンさんは不在のはずだった。逃げるように部屋を出て、階段を降りた。  
玄関ホールに出ると、外から響く雨音がひときわ激しくなった。  
真冬にこんな大雨が降るのはいつぶりだろう。  
遠くからは微かに雷鳴が聞こえ始めていた。

そういえばレストレードが、午後に何かの書類を届けさせると言っていた。少し早いがたぶんそれだろうと思いながらドアを開けた。

一瞬、また白昼夢を見ているのかと思った。

玄関先にはヴィクター・トレヴァーの──いや、マーク・ギブソンの幽霊が、降りしきる雨に金茶色の髪を額に張り付かせながら立っていた。

「こんにちは。あなたがホームズさんでしょう？」 

◇ ◇ ◇

「──マークがあの橋から飛び降りてすぐ、警視庁宛に彼の名前で書簡が届いたんです」

マーク・ギブソンの幽霊──ではなく死んだマークの弟、ニール・ギブソンは、アーチーの持ってきたタオルで濡れそぼった髪を拭きながら、思いつめた顔で話し始めた。  
あまり歳が離れていないせいか、驚くほど死んだ兄に似ていた。十五歳でアーチーとは同年代だが、小柄なせいか幼く見えた。

ニールは放火殺人のあった夜、裏庭で気絶した状態で発見された。事件のあった夜は就寝後から一切の記憶がないという。

「手紙にはあの晩の一部始終が綴られていました。長年にわたる両親からの苛烈な精神的虐待に耐えかねて、計画的に二人を殺したと。兄の身分証も同封されていて、筆跡も間違いなく本人のものです。けれど、僕にはどうしてもそれが真実だとは思えないのです。父は上院議員でしたから、彼を陥れたいと思っている人間は大勢いました。兄は何者かに罪を負わされ、やむを得ず自殺に追いやられたのではないかと思えてならないのです」

「それで、事件の再調査を僕に依頼したいと」

「その通りです。どうかあの火事の晩、本当は兄に何が起こったのかを解き明かしてください」

答えは決まっていたが、それでも実際に口に出すと我ながら酷く冷たく響いた。

「申し訳ないが、僕はこの事件には協力できない」

「ホームズさん！」と、それまで口をつぐんでいたアーチーが初めて声を上げた。

「君の切実な訴えに恥じないよう正直に話そう。協力できない理由は、ある個人的な事情から、僕には君のお兄さんの事件を冷静に捜査する事ができないからだ。判断にバイアスがかかって、間違った結論を導き出してしまう可能性もある。そうである以上、君の依頼を受ける事はできない」

僕がそう話す間、少年は何とも言い難い顔をして、こちらをじっと見ていた。  
普通なら依頼人にこんな話はしない。  
ニール・ギブソンが彼の兄と同じく、どこかヴィクターに似ているからなのか。  
玄関先にこの少年が現れて以来、頭の片隅に何かがしきりに引っかかって音を立てていた。けれどこの時はまだ、それが何の兆候なのかは分からなかった。

「どうしてもですか？」と聞かれて、僕は無言のまま頷いた。

「分かりました。いいんです」と、ニールは言い、ふいに立ち上がって大人びた微笑を浮かべた。「あれからもう一ヶ月以上が過ぎました。今日ここへ来たのは、けじめをつけるためでした。本当は遅すぎたくらいです。ホームズさんに依頼しても無理ならば諦めようと決めていたんです。思っていた形とは違いましたが、これで思い切りがつきました。ありがとうございます」

「力になれずすまない。送っていこう」

「いえ、下に伯父の車が待っていますから。ここで結構です」

それでは、と軽く会釈すると、呼び止める間も無く少年はあっという間に階段を駆け降りていってしまった。

「ホームズさん！」と、アーチーがもう一度咎めるように言った。

僕のような人間でも、良心の呵責や後悔を覚える事はある。咄嗟に追いかけようとして椅子から立ち上がりかけたところで、ぐらりとひどい立ちくらみがした。  
椅子の背に掴まって持ちこたえ、ふらつきながら窓辺に歩み寄って通りを見下ろしたが、土砂降りに煙る眼下の往来には、もう少年の姿はどこにもなかった。雷鳴がさきほどよりも近づいてきていた。

アーチーは何かを思い出したように、急に慌ただしく立ち上がってコートを掴んだ。

「ごめんなさい、ホームズさん。急用を思い出しました。僕も今日はこれで失礼します」

そう言い残すと、こちらも引き止める間もなく、もう一人の子供もあっという間に階段の下へと消えていった。この大雨の中、下の通りをアーチーが傘も差さずにに全速力で走り去っていくのが見えた。

今にして思えば、これだけのあからさまなヒントが目の前にありながら、次に起こる事態をすぐに予測できなかったのは、やはりこの頃の僕の目がひどく曇っていたせいなのか。  
「時には思考を鈍らせてでも精神を休めなければならない時もある」と、あの時アーチーは言ったが、僕は薬の力など借りずとも、かつて子供の頃にもそうしたように、無意識に情報を遮断し、精神を麻痺させていたかもしれない。

僕は今でも、この時の事を後悔している。


	3. Chapter 3

落下の夢はもう見ない。

それは忘れもしない、あの長い長い二年の間、彼のいない世界で生きていた僕の、定番の悪夢だった。

ロンドン中をいつも忙しく駆け回っていた友人の両足が、冗談みたいにあっけなく屋上の縁から離れた、あの凍てついた瞬間。  
実際にはたぶん一秒にも満たないその一瞬を、僕の頭はいかれたレコーダーみたいに夜毎の夢の中でヘビロテし続けた。  
夢の中でくらい、別のエンディングにたどり着けたっていいのに。どんな言葉で彼を説得しようと試みても、結末を変えられた事は一度もなかった。  
自分では割と図太いと思っていた僕の精神には、本人も知らないひどく自罰的な一面があるらしかった。

何がきついかって、夜中に冷や汗をかいて飛び起きても「ただの夢だ」と早鐘を打つ心臓をなだめる事もできないんだ。  
眠れずにそのまま夜を明かせば、悪夢の続きの麻痺したような日常が、また緩慢な時間を刻んでいくばかりだった。

シャーロックが戻ってきてからは〝落下の夢〟は不思議とぴたりと見なくなった。  
あれが偽装だったと知ったからなのか。それとも、彼をもう一度失う事を恐れるあまり、僕の脳があの夢を完全に封印してしまったからなのかは分からない。

ただ、麻痺したように色を失った日常を生きる感覚だけが、彼が戻ってきた後もいつまでも後遺症みたいにしつこくつきまとった。

**■ 2020/01/28**

夜明け前にふと目が覚めてしまった。  
窓の外はまだ明るんですらいない。

昨日からの雨は夜の間にどうやら土砂降りに変わったらしく、窓ガラスを大粒の雨が激しく叩いていた。雨音のせいで、こんな時間に目を覚ましたようだ。真冬に大雨とは珍しい。  
何か夢を見ていたような気もしたけど、思い出せなかった。

ベッドから起き上がり、凍える体にガウンを巻き付けて寝室を出た。  
子供部屋をそっと覗くと、いつも物音に敏感なロージーは、幸い外の雨音にも目を覚ます様子はなく、ぐっすりと眠っていた。ベッドの端で蹴り出されそうになっている憐れなクマを、枕元に戻してやる。  
傍らの肘掛け椅子に腰掛けて、しばらくじっと娘の寝顔を眺めていた。

ナイトスタンドの絞った明かりの下には、昨晩寝る前に読み聞かせていた本がまだ開きっぱなしになっている。  
星の図鑑の「冬の大三角」のページだった。

シリウス  
プロチォン  
ピートルニゥス

昨夜のたどたどしいロージーの声が思い出されて、思わず口の端に笑みが浮かんだ。

「──シリウス、プロチォン、ピートルニゥス」

「Sirius（シリウス）、Procyon（プロシオン）、Betelgeuse（ビートルジュース）」

と、僕は星の名前をゆっくりと繰り返してやる。  
「ビートル（かぶとむし）ジュース」と何度も呟いて、ロージーがくすくす笑う。

遠い星々の名前を呪文のように唱えながら、ロージーは昼間に泣いて疲れたのもあったのか、珍しくすとんと眠りに落ちた。

「──シリウス、プロチ…シオン、ビートルジュース──シリウス、プロシオン、ビートルジュース……」

記憶の中からふと、もう一つの声が重なる。

◇ ◇ ◇

「──アルファ・カニス・マヨリス（α Canis Majoris）、アルファ・カニス・ミノリス（α Canis Minoris）、アルファ・オリオニス（α Orionis）」

覚えたての学名を得意げにそらんじながら、頭上に大きく三角を描いて見せるシャーロックの指の先に、あの夜、天球で最もまばゆい三つの星も霞むほどの満天の冬の星空が、音を立てそうなほど天高くまたたいていた。

「星の美しさは認めても、神話から取られた名前の美しさの方は無視って訳か」と揶揄すると、彼は暗がりでも分かるほど心外そうな顔をして言った。

「学名の法則性には美しさがある。君には残念ながらそれが理解できないだけだ。──もっとも、大昔に作られたバイエル符号には改善すべき点も多い。たとえば、オリオン座を構成する星の中では、ベテルギウスが最も明るいアルファ（α）、リゲルがベータ（β）とされているが、四〇〇年経った現在ではリゲルのほうが明るい」

実際に見比べてみれば分かる、と二つの星を指差してシャーロックはまた夜空を仰ぐ。僕も一応目で追ってはみたけど、言われてみても正直よく分からなかった。  
二人分の白い息が、どんどん星空に吸い込まれていく。

あれはどこへ出かけた帰りだったんだっけ。  
記録ノートを見れば分かるんだろうけど、遠出したのに思い出せないくらいだから、たぶん僕にとってすら退屈な事件だったんだろう。

ロンドンへと戻る帰り道、よりによって片田舎の林道で車がエンストしたんだ。  
ロードサービスが二時間かけてやって来るのを待つ間の退屈しのぎに、ときどき車の外に出ては樹々の間に広がる星空を眺めていた。  
足止めを食ったわりには、シャーロックは星を見上げながら上機嫌だった。

ついこの間まで「太陽系はまるごと頭から消去した」と言い張っていた男の無邪気な転向ぶりに半ば呆れたふりをしながら、僕は澄んだ冬の星空よりもっぱら、友人の美しい横顔のシルエットを眺めていた。  
今はきっと星を映しているに違いない、あのきれいな瞳の中を覗き込んでみたかった。

〝星を宿した君の瞳を見つめたい〟……だとか、ティーン向けのロマンスか安っぽいラブソングの歌詞かな。  
そんな事を恥ずかしげもなく思っていた僕は、後から振り返ってみれば、この頃にはすでに言い逃れようもなく友人に心を奪われていた訳だけど、当時はその選択肢がある事すら頑として見ないふりをしていた。

時間を遡れるのなら、この夜に戻って過去の自分に忠告してやりたい。  
今こそがまたとないチャンスだと。  
その満天の星空の助けでもなんでも借りて、自分にとって彼がどんなに大切か、ちゃんと言葉にして伝えておくべきだと。  
『いつまでもチャンスがあると思うな』だなんて、どの口でシャーロックに説教できたんだか。

それからしばらくして、彼はバーツの屋上から飛び降りた。

あの瞳が光を失うのを見てしまって、僕はその冬はもう星空を見上げる事ができなかった。太陽系を丸ごと消去した友人のように、いっそ星の名前すら全て忘れてしまえれば良いと思った。

◇ ◇ ◇

二〇二〇年は年の始めから雨や曇天が続いて、忙しさも相まって、そういえばしばらく冬の大三角にもお目にかかっていなかった。  
ロージーの眠る子供部屋をそっと後にして、すっかり冷えてしまった自分のベッドに戻っても、もう一度寝直そうという気になれなかった。  
座り込んだままぼんやりと、カーテンの隙間から、街灯に照らされた窓の外の雨を眺めていた。

ふと、シャーロックがかつてグレッグに言った言葉を思い出す。

「一度頭に植え付けられてしまった疑念を、もう打ち消すことができないんだろう？」と。

僕の漠然とした不安や麻痺感も、恐らくは似たようなものだった。

あの時、彼が自分の命を宙に投げ出してしまったのは偽装だった。  
けれど、僕はもう知ってしまった。  
彼はいざとなったら、僕のためでも他の誰かのためでも、自分の命も名声も簡単に投げ打つ用意のある奴なんだと。

フィリップ・アンダーソンがかつて「ナポレオンや秦の始皇帝と十分張り合える」と太鼓判を押した、時に潔いまでの傲慢さを誇る彼は、一方で、脳みそ以外の自分については露ほどの値打ちも感じていないらしかった。  
過去に何があって、シャーロックがそんな風に、自分の価値をいびつに見積もるようになってしまったのかは知らない。  
出会った頃から、彼の傲慢さや天才性というのはいつでも、そうした自分自身への無頓着と壊滅的な自己保存能力のなさとの鏡合わせだった。  
その彼のアンバランスさを、僕はいつも密かに愛おしんでいた。

あんな事になる前は。

枕元の携帯を取り上げる。  
時計はまだ朝の五時前だった。

仕事用の呼び出し携帯は別にあったから、私物のこの携帯にかかってくる電話はごく限られていた。  
シャーロックは昔からいつもメール一辺倒で、よほどの緊急時にしか電話はしてこない。

どうしてそんな馬鹿げた暗黙の了解を作ってしまったんだろう？  
おかげで、たまに電話の着信音が鳴るたびに、いつも彼に何かあったのではないかと背筋に冷たいものが走った。

僕はこの数年ずっと、最初に距離を取り始めたのはシャーロックのほうだと思っていた。  
ロージーの事を大切に思ってくれているからこそだろうけど、メールで医療分野の意見を求められる他は、事件現場には呼ばれなくなった。家を訪ねてきても、いつも長居する事はなかった。  
でも今にして思えば、この時期に無意識の恐れから心の距離を取っていたのは、彼よりむしろ僕のほうだったんじゃないかと思う。シャーロックは、彼なりにそれを敏感に察知していたのかもしれない。

もうずいぶん着信のない履歴画面を見つめながら、僕は半年ほど前、真夜中にふいに携帯が鳴り響いた時の事を思い出していた。

◇ ◇ ◇

深夜の病棟にたどり着いた時には、すでに処置は終わった後だった。  
シャーロックは麻酔が抜けきっていないのか、血の気のない顔でベッドに寝かされて眠っていた。

病室の外の廊下で彼の兄から聞いた話では、現場で新米の巡査をかばってこんな事になったらしい。  
犯人は確保された後、手錠をかけるまでの一瞬の隙を突いて襲いかかってきたという。隠し持っていたナイフで巡査に切りかかるのを間に入って止めようとして、太腿を切りつけられた。

二〇針近く縫う大怪我で、かなりの出血もあったが、幸い傷は深くはなかった。とはいえ、もしひどく刺されていれば、大腿動脈を傷つける致命傷になっていてもおかしくない位置だった。

「パパ、嘘言わないで教えて。シャーロック、死なないよね？」

早くも拳で目元を拭い始めた娘に「死なないよ。大丈夫、今はすこし寝てるだけだから」と言ってなだめながらも、僕自身、冷水を浴びせられたようなショックが抜けず、ベッドの横に立ち尽くしたまま長いあいだ動けなかった。

「──ジョン？」

どれくらいの時間が経ったのか、小さく声がしてはっと顔を上げると、シャーロックが目を覚まして、ぼんやりとした目で僕を見ていた。  
起き上がろうとする彼を慌てて押し戻した。

「まだ起きちゃだめだ。軽い脳震盪も起こしてる。どうして病院にいるのか覚えてるか？」と聞くと、彼は無言でうなずいて、何かを探すように病室の中を見回した。椅子に丸くなって眠っているロージーを見て、悲しそうな顔をした。

「すまない──こんな時間に。緊急連絡先に君の名前が入ったままになっていたのを、忘れていたみたいだ」

それだけ言うと彼は黙り込み、何とも言えない目をして僕の顔をただじっと見ていたが、しばらくするとまた眠りに落ちてしまった。

死にかけたくせに。  
僕に向かって言うべき事は、他に何もないんだろうか。  
喉元に感情の塊がこみ上げてきて、泣いていいのか怒っていいのか分からなかった。

彼の青白いまぶたの上に落ちかかっている前髪をそっとはらって、指先で微熱のある額に触れた。  
こうして触れれば、この類い稀な頭の中を──その癖、時にありえないくらいバカな考えを起こす頭の中を、あるいは謎に満ちた心の中を、全部覗く事ができればいいのにと思った。

昔も今も、近しいようでいて、あいかわらず互いに何も言葉にできないまま、肝心なところですれ違ってばかりだ。

落下の夢はもう見ない。  
けれど、それがなんだ。  
僕は君のいない世界がどんな場所なのか、もう知ってしまったのに。

太腿の傷は、秋の終わりには完治した。  
縫合の跡を見たいと言うロージーの前で、何のためらいもなくトラウザーズを下ろそうとした彼を慌てて止めた。

◇ ◇ ◇

メール画面を開くと、昨日の昼にシャーロックに送ったロージーとクマの写真が表示されたままだった。  
ベッドに横になって、写真の下に続くやり取りをなんとなく読み返した。

《最近、何か面白い事件はあった？》

《せいぜいレベル４〜５止まりだが、僕は絶好調だ。こう雨が続けば、ロンドンの犯罪率も上昇するだろう ＳＨ》

《頼むからもう怪我なんてしないでくれ》

《わかってる ＳＨ》

シャーロック・ホームズは嘘がうまい。昔から息をするように嘘をつく。

聞いた話によると、鳥類の多くは捕食者に弱っているのを悟られないよう、どこか傷ついていたり病気にかかっていても、限界まで不調を隠すらしい。  
だから、鳥が目に見えて具合が悪そうにしている時にはだいたいもう手遅れで、すでに飛べなくなっている事も多いそうだ。

彼にもどこか、そんなところがあった。

一緒に暮らしていた頃は違った。  
わずかな微熱程度の風邪でも、「ジョン、もう死ぬ」「こんな病人を置いて、あの悪趣味なマナー講師の女とデートに行くつもりか？ 僕が死んだら葬式の参列マナーでも習いながら後悔するがいい」と、口の減らない奴だった。  
うんざりした顔をしながらも、滅多に人に懐かない猫に特別に気に入られでもしたみたいで、臆面なく甘えられるのは悪い気はしなかった（あれを甘えられていたと言っていいのか？）。

シャーロックがそんな風に踏み込んでこなくなったのは、いつ頃からだっただろう？  
あまりに色んな事があったし、僕らの間には何年にもわたって色んな物事が捻れていて、それを二人とも共犯のように見ないふりをしていたからタチが悪かった。

この時期の僕はと言えば、波の底にゆらめく魚影でも探すように、それこそ時に複雑な水面のように色を変える彼の瞳の中を、いつも探るように覗き込んでいた気がする。

いつだったか、ロージーがこんな事を言った。

「シャーロックはいっつも、お昼ごはんを一緒に食べたら、晩ごはんの前には帰っちゃうね」

僕は返す言葉に詰まって「探偵の仕事は忙しいんだ」と言った。

「違うよ、パパ。帰らないでって、パパがちゃんと言わないから、いっつも帰っちゃうんだよ」と、娘は膨れ面をした。痛いところを突かれた。

そういえば以前、ベーカー街を訪ねた時、ハドソンさんにも別の言い方でこんな事を言われた。

「あの子、一見すると遠慮なんてしないタイプに見えるけど、そうじゃないのよ。ドアをしっかり開けてあげないと、自分から中に入ってこれないのよ」

たしかに吸血鬼じみたところはありますが、と笑い飛ばすと、ハドソンさんは真顔になって言った。

「ジョン、私には娘も息子もいた事はないけど、シャーロックの事は家族だと思ってるし、あなたの事もロージーの事も、離れて暮らす家族だと思ってる。離れてるから余計に心配になるのよ。シャーロックだけじゃないの。ここのドアはいつも開いてるって事を、ジョン、あなたも忘れないでいて」

僕は泣きそうになってお礼を言った後、「いや、でも戸締りはちゃんとして下さい、ハドソンさん」と、照れ隠しに付け加えた。「ただでさえ、ここは昔から不法侵入が多いんですから」

家族──。  
僕にとって、家族とはなんだろう。

チェルムスフォードを知っているだろうか？ ロンドンから列車で約五〇分。大聖堂と競馬場以外はとくに見所のない退屈なベッドタウン。  
大学に進むまで、僕はこの街で家族と暮らしていた。

今風に言うなら、いわゆる機能不全家族とでも言うんだろう。  
僕の父というのは、時に母やハリーにまで暴力をふるうような、絵に描いたような高圧的なクソ男だったが、僕が十代の時にあっけなく事故で死んだ。

働いて家族を養うかわりに僕が医者を目指す道を選べたのは、大部分は母が父にかけていた生命保険のおかげだ。皮肉な話だった。  
その上、母は僕が医師免許を得るより先にあっけなく病死してしまった。チェルムスフォードにある墓地は、もう何年も訪れていない。

今でもときどき、メアリーとロージーと、三人で作るはずだった家庭の事を考える。  
僕が家族というものに幻想を抱きすぎているせいなのか、根本的に信じられていないせいなのか。空想の中ですら、それはあまりに淡い夢のように感じた。

ロージーの人見知りや気難しさを、自分の人間的欠陥のせいではないかと自責の念にかられた時期もあったし、ふっきれた気持ちで「言いたい奴には好きに言わせておけ。誰が何と言おうと宇宙一の娘だ」と思う日もあった。  
特に落ち込んだ時は、彼女の本来あるはずだった人生を、自分がねじ曲げたのではないかと死にたくなる日もあった。

僕がどれだけくよくよ落ち込んでいようが、娘はもうすぐ五歳になろうとしていた。  
良い日も悪い日も、人生はただ前にだけ進んで時間は流れていく。そういう当たり前の事に救われたりもする。

◇ ◇ ◇ 

夜が明けても、冬の大雨は一向に降り止む気配はなかった。  
以前は雨の日に連れ出そうとすると必ずぐずったロージーは、去年の誕生日にシャーロックがきれいな水色のレインコートを贈ってくれてから、雨の日の外出を嫌がらなくなった。

この日はもともと、グレッグ・レストレードがロージーに遅めのクリスマスプレゼントと早めの誕生日プレゼントを渡しに、朝から家を訪ねて来てくれる予定だった。  
でも、明け方の物思いのせいか、なぜか胸騒ぎがして、帰りにベーカー街に寄るつもりで、こちらからグレッグのフラットを訪ねていく事にした。  
ロンドンは一ヶ月ぶりだった。

《午後に立ち寄るつもりだ》とシャーロックにメールをしたが、返事がない。いつもはすぐに打ち返してくる彼にしては珍しかった。

「ロージー、ローズ、ロザムンド！」

と満面の笑みで出迎えたグレッグに、ロージーはさっそく僕の後ろに半分隠れながら、かろうじて小声で「ハロー」と挨拶した。

「ごめん、グレッグ。久しぶりだと最初は振り出しに戻るんだ」

「そんな事ないさ。ちゃんと挨拶してくれたよな、ロージー。しばらく見ない間に背が伸びたなあ。えらく雨に降られたみたいじゃないか。ちょと待ってろよ。タオルを取ってくる」

暖炉の前で髪を乾かしながら、貰ったばかりのマフラーを巻いて、こちらも貰ったばかりの星座早見盤に釘付けになっているロージーに、グレッグがもうひとつプレゼントの包みを持ってきた。

「これはモリーから預かったんだ」

プレゼントの中身は猫の耳が付いたフワフワの帽子だった。  
怪訝そうな顔で猫耳を生やした娘の写真を撮って、さっそくモリーに送った。

モリー・フーパーはしばらく前から、検死官の仕事の傍ら、バーツで病理学を教えていた。  
グレッグの元部下たちは、サリー・ドノヴァンは警部補になり、フィリップ・アンダーソンはヤードに出戻った後、鑑識の新人研修チーフになった。  
モリーといいアンダーソンといい、意外にも教育者として優秀らしく、人の才能というのはどこに眠っているか分からないものだ。

ロージーはようやく緊張が溶けてきたのか、僕らが腰掛けているソファによじ登り、グレッグの頭に猫耳帽子をひょいと載せながら言った。

「ミスタ・グレゴリー、警官バッジを見せてください」

グレッグは嬉しそうにくしゃっと笑って、ロージーを隣に座らせ、猫耳のまま、いかにも警部然と慣れた動作でバッジを開いて見せると、小さな手にぽんと手渡してやった。

「おいおい、甘やかすなよ」

「構わないさ。無くなったら、シャーロックから一個取り返せばいいだけだ」

ひとしきり警官ごっこをして遊ぶと、ロージーはまた部屋の隅で星座早見盤に夢中になりはじめた。

「ロージーも今年から学校か。早いもんだな」

つい不安に顔を曇らせた僕を見て、グレッグがぽんと肩に手を置いた。

「彼女は賢い。うまくやれるさ」

「そっちは──君のとこの三人姉妹はもうみんな学校を出たんだっけ？」

「一番下の子が今年で大学を卒業する。クリスマスに久しぶりに全員集まったよ。上の二人はもう独立して、まあ何とかやってるらしい。長いようであっという間さ。俺もあと七、八年で引退だ」

グレッグは三年ほど前に離婚していた。詳しく理由を聞いた事はない。  
でも、いつだったか「今は離れていても、お互い歳をとったら最後は一緒に暮らそうかとか、そういう話をしたりもする」と言っていた。  
そんな関係もあるのかと思った。聞いた時、友人の知らなかった別の一面に触れたように感じたのを覚えている。

「引退と言えばだ。シャーロックの引退計画を聞いたことがあるか？」と、グレッグが目の奥に笑みを浮かべながら聞いてきた。

「引退計画？」

探偵業を取り上げられようものなら、すぐさま死因＝退屈で死にそうな友人と「引退」の二文字があまりに結びつかず、ぽかんとしてしまった。

「いつだったかな。事件解決後に飲みに誘ったら、あいつにしちゃ珍しくついてきた事があった。酒が回ったのか、どういう訳かそんな話になった。子供の頃、夏をよくサセックスで過ごしたらしい。引退したらあのあたりに住んで、養蜂でもしながら暮らすんだと言っていた。意外だろ？」

そんな話は聞いた事がなかった。じわりと滲む嫉妬と、酔いに任せた思いつきだとしても、彼が一人でロンドンを去っていく未来があるのかもしれないと知ったのは不意打ちでショックだった。  
無理に軽く笑い飛ばして聞いた。

「養蜂？ なんでまた」

「知らん。あいつは田舎暮らしを舐めてる」

「まったくだ」

グレッグも僕も別に田舎育ちでもないくせに、そんな事を言い合って笑った。

ドアベルが鳴って、玄関先にハリーとクララが訪ねてきた。  
ロンドンに来たついでに、早めの誕生日プレゼントを選びにロージーを少し連れ出してくれる予定で、わざわざ迎えに来てくれた。つくづく幸せな娘だった。

ハリーとクララは完全によりを戻した訳でもなかったが、ここ数年でいつのまにか、それこそ離れた家族のような穏やかな距離感でゆっくりと関係を回復しつつあるようだった。  
僕と同じで、家族というものに幸せな記憶のない妹が、そんな風に一度壊れた関係をぎこちなくも取り戻そうとしている姿を見ていると、どこか自分の事のようにほっとした。

買い物終わりに合流する事にして、三人を乗せた車を見送った。男二人になると自然とまた、そこにいないもう一人の話題になった。  
それとなく、本人の話からでは分からないシャーロックの近況を聞き出したいと思っていたのを、グレッグも察してくれたのかもしれない。

「ジョン、お前にだから正直に言うと、あいつはこのところ、かなり良くない状態なんじゃないかと思う」と言って、グレッグは重いため息をついた。  
今朝方の嫌な予感が的中したようで、僕は血の気が引いていくのが分かった。

「まさか…」

「いや違う。クスリじゃない」

「それじゃ、いったい」

「ジョン、クリスマス前にあった、ギブソン家の事件を覚えてるか？」

その事件なら当時大ニュースになって、よく覚えていた。  
上院議員の息子が、両親に睡眠薬を盛って屋敷に火を放った後、テムズに飛び込んで自殺した。とにかく後味の悪い事件だった。後に少年の遺書から虐待家庭だった事も明るみになり、一人残された議員の次男には特に同情が集まった。

「マーク・ギブソンが橋の上からテムズに飛び降りた後、引き上げられた河川敷の現場に俺もいた。実はシャーロックもあの日の朝から捜査協力していたんだが、子供の溺死体を見せたくなくてな──理由は分かるだろ？ 来るなと言ったが無駄だった。現場で死体を見て倒れたんだ」

「……どうして、その時にすぐ知らせてくれなかったんだ」

「お前に言うなと本人から口止めされていた。すまない。あくまで精神的なもので、重い病気にかかってるだとかそういう事じゃないらしい。  
でもあれ以来、どうも様子が覚束ないんだ。何て言ったらいいんだろうな。昔から時々、ひどく下降気味になる時期はあったが、今は表面上は平静を取り繕いながら、その下でもっと静かに深く沈んでる感じだ。今日は帰りに訪ねていくつもりだろ？ ちょっと注意して様子を見ておいてくれないか」

「ああ…」と、今すぐにでも立ち上がりたいような気持ちを抑えて生返事をした。

ヴィクター・トレヴァーの一件が、何年経ってもどれだけ彼の上に色濃く影を落としていたのか、僕は見積もり違いをしていた。友人として傍にいてやるべき時に、むしろ距離を置いて手を離してしまった訳だ。

お茶を淹れ直そうとグレッグが立ち上がったところで、着信音が鳴った。  
携帯を耳に当てた途端、さっと警部の顔つきになった彼を見て、何か事件だろうと察した。

「──分かりました。万が一の事もありますから、すぐに捜索を開始します」と言って、グレッグは通話を切った。

「どうした？」

「なんてタイミングだ…。ギブソン家の生き残りの次男が、保護宅から行方不明になったらしい。悪いがこれから──」

言い終わるより先に、続けざまにまた電話がかかってきた。  
グレッグが通話ボタンを押すなり、早口で捲し立てる声が漏れ聞こえてきた。すぐにシャーロックだと分かった。

「落ち着け。もう一度繰り返してくれ。場所は？」

通話が切れた時には、僕はもう上着を着込んで立ち上がっていた。


End file.
